Snow
by moca07
Summary: "The dark forest was closed in around my small body, only allowing the slightest bit of translucent moonlight to seep in through the slits between the branches." DenNor fic. Norway's POV and OOC-ness.


I was running. The dark forest was closed in around my small body, only allowing the slightest bit of translucent moonlight to seep in through the slits between the branches. It seemed as if the more I ran, the colder I became. I felt as if my breath was freezing while it was still contained in my tired lungs. When I exhaled, the only thing that came out was an icy whimper of pain that just barely kept me breathing. Whenever I looked down at my feet to see if I was still standing or if I had collapsed, I no longer saw the once mystical snow that would taunt me to go outside when the clouds allowed their frozen tears to slip. No, what I now saw was a white cold grave with little pieces of shattered glass spread across, just waiting to pierce my feet as I kept moving forward. My whole body was numb with both the tormenting agony of my wounds and the chill that was in the night air. As if the woods' hand reached out to come and grab me, I stumble. A wave of fear shot through me, though the expression didn't show because of my practically comatose skin. I urgently looked back at my trail of heavy footprints, which had started to leave deep imprints in the deadly snow. Though I couldn't see anyone, I was far too paranoid to stay. I shot up and continued running. By now, my feet were slash from the ice and I felt ready to collapse. Then suddenly a light crept through the darkness of the trees. It was my saving illumination of what seemed to be a winter cabin. I dashed quickly towards the source of salvation, throwing my legs and arms forwards as if I could capture the cozy glow within the palms of my hands. I staggered towards the doorstep with shaking limbs and knocked limply knocked on the cold wood door. A tall man with spiked, dirty blond hair and wearing a seemingly warm sweater answered my pathetic thump.

"Hey-"

The man gave me a concerned look but to me it didn't matter as I push past the broad-shouldered man, rushing toward the humble fireplace. I collapsed in front of the blazing flames, shivers running up my body at the newfound numbness of the warmth. I turned to look at the man who I shoved, noticing that he seemed to be studying my shuddering frame as if I was familiar. I felt like I should bolt up and out the door but I stayed because his presence, well his presence felt familiar to me.

"You,"

The man spoke in a deep and rather normal voice, my body tensed and prepared to run.

"You're a nation."

I lurched upward and scrambled to the door only to be stopped by a surprisingly muscular arm.

"Man, I don't know what happened to you but I wouldn't hurt another nation. Now, who are you?"

Another nation? I tilted my head slightly to look at the man before me and responded to his question simply.

"Norway."

"Huh. I'm Denmark and you're going to go sit down while I go get a blanket and a first aid kit."

I gave up trying to leave and obediently, once again placed myself in front of the fireplace.

Within seconds, I found a colourful blanket draped across my shoulders and Denmark sitting beside me. He fussed with my face for a while, covering it with small bandages where the branches managed to snag on to my skin. Once he was satisfied with his work, Denmark looked over my frail body and asked,

"Is there anywhere else that's hurt?"

He seemed to like playing nurse so I said nothing but wiggled my feet, which is where most of my pain was centered. Denmark scooted down to the area where my feet were and cringed.

"Ouch."

The Danish man gently wiped the bottom of my feet then applied the antiseptic, which made me practically recoiled in pain. I decided to let my mind drift away from my throbbing feet and thought about what I was doing here. I had learnt well enough not to go into stranger's houses but this guy was a fellow country so I'm assuming that he can be trusted. And this man, Denmark, seemed to actually care about me. The way he was dressing my wounds so carefully, like I was about to shatter into pieces any minute. Honestly, I felt like I would. It had been such a long day and I feeling rather emotional. With a person treating me so kindly, I tried to keep a straight face but failed. A single tear rolled.

"H-Hey! It's not going to hurt for that much longer so don't cry!"

I don't think he really understood but I managed to stuttered out,

"T-Thank you…"

He gave me a pitiful look and moved up until he was leveled to my position on the somewhat cozy floor and did what I'm assuming is the only thing he could do. He pulled me into a hug and softly stroked my hair as if I was child in need of comfort (if you took away the child part it was sort of true.). Strangely enough, I finally felt safe in for seemed like forever.

* * *

><p><strong>My first DenNor fic cause I totally love this pairing. But gosh, I made Norway so emotional XD I tried using the human names but then I realized that Norway doesn't have one so I shall give you a super short omake-thing.<strong>

**Omake-thing:**

**D=Denmark**

**N=Norway**

**D: Hey Nor! You never told me your human name. Mine's Mathias!**

**N: Don't call me "Nor". And the manga-ka never gave me a name.**

**D:BWHAHAHA!**


End file.
